Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a shield connector having a shield shell which is assembled to a housing storing a terminal.
Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a shield connector having a shield shell which is assembled to a housing storing a terminal. In FIGS. 1 and 2, a shield connector 100 includes a housing 102 storing a terminal 101, and a shield shell 103 arranged at an outer circumference of the housing 102. A lock arm 105 having elasticity is formed on a surface 104 at an electric wire extraction side (right side in FIG. 2) of the housing 102 to project in an electric wire extraction direction. The shield shell 103 is provided with a locking hole 106 with which the lock arm 105 is engaged.
In the above configuration, the shield shell 103 is mounted to the housing 102, and the lock arm 105 is engaged with the locking hole 106 of the shield shell 103, whereby the shield shell 103 is directly fixed to the housing 102.
A shield connector similar to the above shield connector is also described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-87888.